The Side Stories no one likes to share
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: Here are the side stories of Arata and his group which they do not like to share! Mostly one shots of side stories of Different Than You and majority of the chapters will have a song and may be based on another anime, tv show or movie.
1. Begging on your knees

**I don't own anything from Danball Senki WARs**

**So...I did say that I was going to publish this and update my profile this weekend...**

**Sorry for being so late. Got a bit distracted that time so here it is and I have really updated my profile this time.**

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do for our final grade performance?" Mia asked her friend as they walked back to the dorms.<p>

Reika shrugged. "I don't know. Sing, dance, the usual."

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Ok, class." Their music teacher clapped her hands and addressed the class which consisted of students from various classes. Unlike any other classes, music class is optional and a joint one with other classes. "For your homework assignment, all of you have to perform a song for Jam Night either as a solo singer or pair up with another singer from this class and sing a duet. This will be counted as your final grade for the whole of the semester."_

_A lot of students groaned at that but Mia and Reika shared a grin as their minds came up with various ideas for a song._

_ "__But, just __solos__ and __duets__!" Sawa reminded them._

_ "__What about us~" The four boys from Arabista's 17__th__ platoon sang. So far, no one had ever heard them talk properly in class or sing separately, which was amusing most of the time. They even earned the nickname Quartet Quadruplets by everyone. _

_ "__No!" Sawa told them firmly. "No quartets."_

_ "__Aw~" They sang/groaned. The bell rang and they left the class dejectedly._

* * *

><p>"But," Mia pulled out her song book. "We have to decide on a song first."<p>

"Let me see that." Reika took the book and flipped through the pages. "No…too sassy…the music is too bland…preformed it already…"She gave up and snapped the book shut. "I think we need to write a new song."

"My thoughts exactly." Mia nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Reika!"

The both of them turned around and saw Daniel Mars from Rossius and their music class running towards them.

"Yes?" Reika asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Daniel? Right?"

He nodded. "Listen, I was wondering if…"

Reika held up her hand to stop him. "Sorry, I'm doing a duet with Mia." She hooked her hand into Mia's to prove her point. Mia smiled innocently at him, but she felt that there was something off with Daniel.

"No!" Daniel shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask you that."

Reika frowned in confusion. "Is not?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to…you know…" He took a deep breath. "Go out…err….I should probably just…" He did not complete his sentence and turned to leave but Reika unhooked her hand from Mia's and grabbed his arm.

"NO! Wait!" She grinned widely at him. "I'll love to go out sometime!"

Mia stared at her friend in shock. Did she just say what she thought she said!?

"…And, wow, your arm is hard!"

Mia's mouth dropped open. Just what in the world was Reika thinking!?

Daniel did not seem to mind though. "Thanks. So, we'll grab a parfait or something…at the Swallow Café sometime?"

"Yes!" Reika exclaimed excitedly, but she quickly regained her composure. "I mean, yes." She said more calmly this time. "I want to do that."

* * *

><p>"I sure hope that you know what you are getting into." Mia hissed as Daniel walk off. "I don't trust him."<p>

"Oh, come on Mia, it'll be fine." Reika assured her friend. "I mean, what could happen by having a small outing with a hot guy like Daniel." She said dreamily.

Mia was taken aback. "You mean to say that you had a crush on him the whole time?!"

"Maybe a little." Reika admitted with a blush.

Mia shook her head. "I heard that he dates lots of girls."

"Where did you hear that from?" Reika asked disbelievingly.

"Muraku." Mia shrugged. "When I transferred here, he gave me a list of boys to avoid. Daniel Mars is on the top of the list."

"Wow." Reika rolled her eyes. "Who knew that he can be overprotective?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, I heard that he did the same for Vanessa." Mia said nonchalantly.

"Anyways~" Reika twirled around. "Daniel Mars asked me out~"

"Were you not listening when I said that he is a boy to avoid!?" Mia asked exasperatedly.

"Who cares about what some list that your brother made." Reika tossed her hair. "I know that he's different."

Mia gave up. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The next day, as Reika walked into the building, Arata grabbed her hand and dragged her to a quiet place.<p>

"What is this that I heard about you going out with Daniel Mars?!" He hissed.

Reika blinked. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Mia told me." Arata answered shortly. "She's worried that you are being led up the garden path, so she told me."

"Oh please." Reika held up her hands. "I can take care of myself and besides, it's just a small outing."

Arata narrowed his eyes. "I heard a lot of things about Daniel and I don't like them. That's why I just want to advise you to stay away from him."

"Arata, I'm fourteen and I know how to take care of myself." Reika assured him. "I'll see you later."

As she walked off to her class, Sawa-sensei stormed passed her with the same boys who always sang in quartets trailing her. Many students who were watching were watching with peaked interest and amusement.

"Fine!" She yelled. "The four of you can sing as a quartet!"

The boys exchanged happy glances. "Thank you Sawa-sensei~"

"Now leave me alone." She demanded exasperatedly and stormed off.

The quartets turned and spotted Reika and sang. "Hey~ Hey~ Sena Reika, would you like to be our very special…"

"No!" Reika cut in before they could finish their sentence. Their faces became downcast before lighting up when they spotted Mia.

"Hey~ Hey~ Houjou Mia…"

"No!" Mia quickly turned them down before running over to Reika. "I've been thinking about a new song…"

"Not now, Mia." Reika ran past her friend to greet Daniel who had waved her over. Mia stared at her for a moment and shook her head.

"What is going on with that girl?" She muttered.

* * *

><p>"...so, I told her that we were not able to be together because we are, you know, not meant for each other." Daniel was said. He and Reika were in the Swallow Café where he had asked her to meet him after school.<p>

"Well, thanks for clearing that for me." Reika told him. "Mia and my brother, Arata did not like you at all because of the rumors about you."

Daniel smiled. "You're special, you know. And not to mention prettier than any other girl I had dated."

Reika blushed and pushed some of her hair from her face.

"Have you and Mia figured out what to sing on Jam Night?"

Reika frowned. "Actually, we haven't figured out that yet. But Mia did say that's she would think of something."

"Wow, it's great that you have a partner like her." Daniel said impressed. "I don't even know what song I'm going to do yet."

"You don't?" Reika asked incredulously.

"No." He shook his head. "I just…I get so scared to sing alone."

"Well, maybe we could do a song together!" Reika suddenly suggested.

Daniel's eyes shot up. "Really?"

Reika nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"But what about Mia?"

Reika bit her lip. "I'm sure that she won't mind….I think."

"I tell you what, you can ask Mia if you can do a song with me." Daniel told her. "If she says yes, then we'll do it. But if she doesn't, then, I don't mind either. You were going to do a song with her anyway."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Ok, what is the supper important thing that you wanted to tell me that you had to drag me out here just to talk?" Mia demanded as she folded her arms.<p>

Reika rubbed her hands together nervously. "Um, here's the thing, do you actually mind doing a solo for Jam Night?"

Mia's jaws went slack. "What!?"

"I sort off asked Daniel if he wants to do a duet with me…and he said that he would want to if you don't mind." Reika said, not looking at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Reika nodded. "Yup."

Mia looked like she wanted to say more but decided against it. "Fine, I think I can manage a solo. But on the condition that you don't sing any of the songs that I wrote. You can use your songs or anyone else's but not mine."

Reika blinked. "But, why can't I use your songs?"

"I don't trust him with them." Mia answered shortly before going back into the dorms. She made a mental note to hide all of her music books so that Reika cannot find them and use any of the songs in them.

* * *

><p>Arata looked up from the book he was reading and noted Mia's downcast face. "Mia, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing." Mia sighed and took out her music book to continue writing her song for Jam Night.

"Don't 'nothing' me." Arata chided her. "It's about Reika and Daniel Mars, right?"

"She decided to do a duet with him." She mumbled, catching Yuno's attention.

"But I thought she was going to do a duet with you."

Mia shrugged. "It seems that she prefers a boy over her best friend. Daniel Mars is the only thing in her mind these days."

"I don't trust that guy." Catherin spoke up. "He's gone out with tons of girls and is close to achieving the title of playboy."

"Shouldn't we warn Reika then?" Yuno wondered.

Arata frowned. "Leave her be. Mia and I already tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. She's just going to have to learn you can't judge a book by its cover the hard and painful way."

* * *

><p>"Mia, can I have a word with you?" Muraku asked his twin the next day.<p>

Mia nodded. "Sure. Let's go to the rooftop."

Once they were at the roof, Mia cocked her head at her brother. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I heard that Sena Reika is going out with Daniel Mars, right?"

Mia slowly nodded. "Yeah, they are even doing a duet for Jam Night."

Muraku frowned. "What do you know about him?"

"He's a heartbreaker, playboy, and I don't trust him at all."Mia summoned up.

"Do you know why he dates girls?"

This question caught her off guard. "No." She shook her head.

"He only dates girls to get a good grade in any subject the girl he is dating with is good at and dumps them afterwards." Muraku explained.

Mia's jaws went slack for the second time. "What?!"

Muraku rummaged around his pocket and gave her a piece of paper. "Here is the list of girls he had dated. Hopefully it would be of some use to you."

Mia stared at it and smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"I'm looking forward to your performance at Jam Night." Muraku smiled back.

* * *

><p>"…so, Mia told us about it and we asked around with the girls that he dated with." Arata told his sister as they gathered at the sports centre.<p>

"And it's true." Yuno continued.

Reika frowned. "So he's using me to get a good grade?"

"Sorry Reika." Arata apologized. "But I'm afraid it is."

Reika threw up her hands and groaned. "So what am I going to do?"

"You're not going to do that duet with that jerk anymore, aren't you?" Catherin asked.

"No!" Reika said frustrated.

"Good, then he'll fail." Yuno pointed out.

"But I don't want to fail too."

"Then what are you going to sing?" Arata asked her.

Reika thought for a moment before her face lightened up. "A song! A really cool song that just came into my mind!" She ran off to find Yuko. "Yuko-nee, I need to borrow your laptop for a song!"

* * *

><p><em>On Jam Night, Kuriko's Sports Centre<em>

Time passed quickly and Mia performance went by without a hitch, much to her relief.

"I thought I was going to faint." She told Atsuya as he checked the lighting before the Quartet Quadruplets' turn.

"But you did great." He assured her.

Mia grinned and pecked his cheek. "Thanks." She looked over at the stage where the Quartet Quadruplets were singing the same lines over and over. "Weird how they never sing separately. They even bugged Sawa-sensei just to let them sing together."

Atsuya chuckled. "By the way, I heard that Arata and Reika were planning on humiliating some boy from your singing class."

Mia giggled. "Just do your thing."

Atsuya gave her thumbs up. "There's an orange milkshake in the refrigerator if you want it."

"Thanks." Mia smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips gently.

* * *

><p>After getting her drink, Mia looked around and noticed that there was an empty seat beside Muraku. She smiled and went over. "Muraku. Is this seat occupied?"<p>

Muraku looked up and smiled at his sister. "No, you can sit here."

"Thanks." She sat down and placed her drink on the small table in front of her.

"You were good up there." Muraku complimented her.

Mia nodded and looked around. "Where's the rest of your platoon?"

Muraku nodded to a few seats across from him. "We could not find seats together, so I suggested that we split up."

Mia nodded. Up on stage, the Quadruplets were done and went off stage. "Finally." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Daniel was eating some nuts when a stage boy came up to him with an earmic. "Hey, I got your mic."<p>

"Just put it on me."He gestured to the back of his head.

"Ok." The stage boy went around putting it on him. "Congrats though on dating with Reika."

"From five more minutes," Daniel stood up and gave the rest of his nuts to the stage boy. "Then you can have her." He went to get ready to go on stage.

"Really?" The stage boy asked in disbelieve as he followed him.

When they were gone, Reika stepped out of her hiding spot, glaring at Daniel's direction before smirking with the plan in mind.

"And now, for our last performers, we have Sena Reika and Daniel Mars performing a duet!" Sawa pointed at them as they came on stage and left.

"Hi everyone!" Reika greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Daniel spoke but frowned. His mic did not project his voice.

"This song is for the ladies and especially for those who know my friend Daniel here." She gestured at him who waved and leaned in to whisper to Reika.

"My mic's not working."

Reika jerked back with a mock disappointed face. "Bummer."

Daniel's frown deepened. Reika did not seem upset about it at all, she sounded like she was glad that it happened.

"Hit it, Yuko-nee!" Reika called out and the music started.

Daniel looked at her in confusion as the opening chords came out. It was totally different than what they had practiced. "Wait, what song is this?"

"Just listen." Reika patted his arm. "I think you'll hate it."

Mia, and most of the audience, laughed at that statement.

Reika smirked and started singing and dancing.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<br>_

Daniel looked around nervously as realisation began to dawn on him. He made a quick dash to the exit on the side of the stage but much to his surprise, Arata was there waiting for him.

"Hi." He waved and turned Daniel around, pushing him back on stage.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me and mess with her<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

Reika gave Atsuya a signal at Daniel and he got the idea. He pointed one of the spotlights at the said boy to show the audience how much Reika meant it when she sang it.

_So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you_  
><em>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<em>  
><em>So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?<em>  
><em>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<em>

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

Daniel had enough and tried to go to the other exit but Sawa was standing there and she smirked and gestured at him to stay there for students cannot exit the stage until they were done with their performance.

_I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>_

Mia could not help herself and cheered with the rest of the audience.

_(And one day)_  
><em>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)<em>  
><em>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

When the song was finished, Daniel growled and leapt off stage. Reika on the other hand grinned and bowed at the audience who screamed and cheered at the song. For them, Daniel certainly deserved to be humiliated by Reika.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Reika greeted her best friend who was lying on her bed, reading a magazine.<p>

"Hey." Mia nodded back. "Good performance. He deserved it."

Reika grinned. "And it's all thanks to you. If you had not warned Arata about his habits, I would have been brokenhearted by now and he would have an 'A'."

"You should be thanking Muraku for that." Mia waved it off. "He was the one who told me about it."

"Also," Reika sat down on her bed and gave Mia an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for abandoning our duet just to sing with Daniel."

Mia stared at her for a moment and closed her magazine. "I had forgiven you when you sang that song for Daniel. It made me feel that it was worth it to let you go on stage with him if it meant that you can teach him a lesson."

Reika grinned. "Thanks." They shared a small hug and crawled into their beds. "Night."

"Night." Mia said and turned off the lights.


	2. Allergy Sucks

**I don't own anything from Danball Senki WARs**

**Summary: Yuno prepares desserts but is unaware that Arata cannot consume one of the ingredients. Arata is toutured by his allergy reaction and lactose intolerance.**

* * *

><p>Yuno was humming as she mixed some batter in the kitchen one fine Saturday afternoon while most of the students were either lazing in their dorms or enjoying the sun outside.<p>

"Yuno, what are you making?" Catherin asked when she entered the kitchen, looking for her friend.

"I'm making some desserts for everyone." Yuno beamed. "But I can't tell you what it is yet."

Catherin pouted. "Can't you tell me?" She pleaded. "I won't tell anyone."

"Alright," Yuno rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper in Catherin's ear. "It is…"

Catherin grinned when she heard the name of the dessert. "Wow, it's been a long time since you made them. I'll look forward to it. And don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She pretended to zip her mouth and throw away the key.

"Good, otherwise," Yuno smirked. "I don't think there will be enough for you."

Catherin shook her head a bit and watched her for a moment. "Are you making these for someone? You practically stopped baking since last semester."

Yuno blushed a bit but it was not noticeable to the other girl. "No, I just wanted to let Arata, Mia and Reika try it."

"Whatever you say." Catherin grinned devilishly. "But I bet you want Arata's option of it."

"W-what!?" Yuno stuttered.

Catherin rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I can see that you like him. I'm not blind you know. But I think you could do better with someone else. He's completely dense and probably does not seem to be the type of person to get a girlfriend."

Yuno narrowed her eyes. Catherin was wrong. Arata is not dense to her feelings and she could tell, with the help of Mia, that he liked her more than a friend, he was just afraid to show it in case she misinterpreted it as he only liked her because she looks like Maddie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arata, Reika, and Mia were in the Aviane Room practicing their powers after a long time of not using them properly. Each of them was wearing training suits based on the color of their elements.<p>

"Take that!" Reika sent a torrent of water straight at Arata who jumped out of the way to avoid it. With his side open, Mia shot an icy wind at him. But Arata instantly ignited his hands and sent a stream of fire to counter it.

"Good, but not good enough." He smirked. His Fire Staff materialized in his hand. "Come on."

Reika gritted her teeth and nodded at Mia. They ran forward and double teamed against him but every one of their attacks were blocked by his staff. Once he saw his chance, he ignited his staff and started attacking the two girls. Mia felt the brunt of the attacks because her weakness was fire attacks and received several burns on her skin.

Reika was fed up and shaped a water sphere in her hands and tossed it up in the air. Immediately, it busted and water rained down on the trio. Arata's attacks instantly became weaker significantly and Mia froze the water on her burns to heal them.

"You got me." Arata sighed but smirked. "But you should not let down your guard because of that!"

He tossed his staff at Mia who jumped and landed beside Reika, unaware that she fell into his trap. Once the girls were in the same place, Arata shot two fireballs at them, sending them flying.

"Ow!" Reika cried when she landed. Luckily she did not receive a lot of damage since her element is water but Mia had some nasty burns on her chest.

"Arata, you know that I can't stand fire, so can you tone down your attacks a little?" Mia groaned and pushed herself up.

Reika went over to her and healed her burns with her healing water technique. "There, it should sting a little but it'll heal by tomorrow."

"Thanks." Mia shot a glare at Arata who had a slight apologetic yet smug smile on his face. "And wipe that smile off your face!"

"Sorry, but it looks like you're out of practice with your powers."

"Alright, that's enough." Yuko said as she jumped down from the platform she was watching from. "All of you did well today. Arata, your speed needs to be improved; Reika, you need to heighten your accuracy of your attacks; and Mia, try to increase the strength of your powers."

"Hai!"

"Then, all of you better get cleaned up before you head back for dinner." Yuko dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Inside the locker rooms, Mia picked up her CCM and noticed that she had a message from her brother. After reading it, she groaned. "Reika, I don't think I'll be heading back for dinner with you guys. Muraku wants to meet me at the Swallow Café for dinner. He wants to talk about something related to our mom's birthday present."<p>

"Sure." Reika shrugged. "But you'll miss out of Yuno's dessert. She was looking forward to treating us to it."

"How did you know that she's making desserts?" Mia asked curiously.

"Um, Catherin told me." She answered sheepishly.

"I envy you." Mia muttered softly. "Up till now, most of the class still treats me like trash, Catherin being the ringleader."

"Hey, just give them time." Reika wrapped her arm around her friend comfortingly. "They don't know you that well so they cannot help but see Muraku in you."

Mia shrugged and grabbed her bag. "Can you save some of Yuno's desserts for me?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Later after dinner, Yuno brought out her desserts. "Here we are, chocolate cookie balls."<p>

"Wow." Reika admired the round balls and took one. "Does it have any filling?"

"Yup." Yuno smiled as Reika and Arata each took a bite of their chocolate cookie balls. "It's vanilla cream."

Almost instantly, Reika chocked on hers while Arata quickly grabbed some tissues and started sneezing into them.

Everyone's eyes became wide at their reactions. "What's wrong?"

"Oh dear." Reia muttered. "I think no one told you this, but Arata is allergic to cream and is lactose intolerant."

Yuno's hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Arata opened his mouth to reply but quickly turned away and went into a sneezing fit. "It's- Achoo- fi- Achoo- ne! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Arata's allergy symptom is uncontrollable sneezing." Reika said, shaking her head. "Did you swallow any of it?"

In the mist of his sneezing fit, Arata managed to nod. Reika groaned and turned to Hikaru who was not too far. "Hikaru, do you mind if I look for Arata's medicine in your room?"

Hikaru shook his head and got up from his seat. "I'll come with you."

Reika nodded and they went off to the dorms. Meanwhile, Arata's sneezing had subsidized long enough for him to call out. "The medicine is in my drawer!"

"Ok!"

Suddenly, Arata clutched his stomach. "I don't feel- Achoo- good. I'm going to- Achoo- lie down in- Achoo- the common room- Achoo- for- Achoo- a while."

"Will you be alright?" Yuno asked worriedly.

Arata nodded. "Ye- Achoo, it's just a bit of- Achoo- stomach upset."

"Do your allergy symptoms include stomach upset?" Sakuya wondered.

Arata shook his head. "No, it's my- Achoo- lactose intolerance."

"Oh dear." Yuno muttered and went to his side. "I'll help you there."

"Tha- Achoo-nks."

* * *

><p>Arata lied down on the couch with a hand over his stomach which was churning uncomfortably each second. But by now, his sneezing had stopped much to his relief.<p>

"Arata, here." Reika handed him his medicine and a cup of water as Hikaru and Yuno sat on the opposite couch.

"Thanks." He took some pills and gulped them down with the water. "I hate my allergy reactions."

"And your lactose intolerance." Reika added. "Get some rest. I've talked to Tome-san and she said that you can sleep here for the night if you find that you cannot go back to your room."

Arata managed to grin weakly. "Did I ever mention that you are the best sister in the world?"

"Once or twice." Reika rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my room now. Good night." She said and left.

Hikaru soon got up to go back to his room. "You better take care of yourself." He said shortly and left.

Arata's eyes adverted to the only person left in the room. "Aren't you going to go too?"

Yuno shook her head. "It's my fault that you are in this state. So, until you go to sleep peacefully, I'm not leaving this room."

Arata gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault. I didn't tell anyone that I cannot take cream or dairy products."

"But still…"

Arata took her hands and held them firmly. "I told you already, it's not your fault. So stop beating yourself for it."

Yuno blushed at the contact. "Ok…"

* * *

><p>"Come on Arata." Reika fumed from where she was watching. "Just kiss her already."<p>

"I don't think he's going to do that."Mia whispered as she appeared beside her, startling her.

"Mia, where did you come from?" Reika hissed.

"I just got back and I heard about everything from Haruki." She whispered back. "Arata never liked it when you spied on him and Maddie on their dates so you should go before he spots you."

Reika scowled and nodded. "Point taken, let's go."

They sneaked away successfully before Arata, who was occupied with Yuno, sensed them.


	3. The case of the invisible stalker

**I don't own anything from Danball Senki WARs**

**Summary: Yuko is tormented by a stalker who is stealing her garments. Arata and co investigate to find the culprit and teach him a lesson. But will the truth be as it is?**

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, that man is here again." Atsuya whispered to his sister as they prepared the equipment used for the bar that afternoon when the students came in after War Time. Much to Yuko's chagrin, most of the students rather go to the drinks bar than use the facilities.<p>

Yuko carefully lifted her head from under the counter where she was sorting the cups to peek at the man. She frowned and motioned Atsuya to take his order. He nodded and plastered a smile on his face as he approached the man.

"Welcome to the drinks bar." Atsuya greeted as friendly as he could. "What would you like to drink?"

"Watermelon juice." The man muttered.

"Right, I'll get right to it." Atsuya bowed and headed back to the counter and found Yuko making the drink. "Nee-san?"

"Watermelon juice is my specialty. Give it to him once the blender stops." She instructed him and went upstairs to the security room.

Atsuya sighed and readied the drink when the blender stopped. He gave it to the man and turned his back on him for a few second to clean a table. When he looked back at the place where the man was sitting, he was already making his way out of the doors, leaving his drink untouched and a few coins beside the glass.

Atsuya groaned and cleaned up the table. "Why does he always come here when it is clear that he does not even like our drinks?!"

* * *

><p>"Nee-san?" Atsuya called as he entered the security room. He was slightly terrified when he saw the angry aura around her.<p>

"Atsuya, we're pulling an all-nighter tonight." Yuko said with her back on her brother, cracking her knuckles. "That man has been rejecting every single drink we have been making for him. I take it as a personal challenge. I don't know who he is, but I'll take him on!"

Atusya's face became fearful and inched back to the door. "Nee-san, there's no need to be so extreme."

"If we don't show him who's boss, he'll turn away all our customers!" Yuko raged. "Do you want that to happen?"

Atsuya quickly shook his head. Yuko huffed and pointed at the screen. "He did not appear in any of the cameras. Work out if they are broken or not first."

"Eh?" Atusya cocked his head to the side and rewind the security footage. Just as Yuko said, no one appeared on the screen other than himself and Yuko. "What…"

"I don't know." Yuko cut him off. "Either he's good in avoiding them, or they're broken."

"Well, I'll look at the cameras first." Atsuya suggested hesitantly.

"Be quick about it." Yuko told him. "We still have to improve the watermelon juice."

* * *

><p>Atsuya rested his head on the counter and ignored the students that were heading back to the dorms. So far, it has been the third day since he had been forced to stay up every night no thanks to his sister.<p>

"Atsuya, are you alright?" Mia asked her boyfriend concernly.

"…No. Can you take my place tonight?" He begged. "I'll go crazy if Nee-san makes me stay up another night."

Sadly, Mia ruefully shook her head. "Sorry, but I need to study for a test tomorrow. But I'll come by tomorrow night if you want since it'll be a Friday night."

"Thanks." Atsuya groaned and slammed his head on the counter again. Mia gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed the back of his neck. He moaned as the tension in his neck was released. "That feels good."

Mia giggled and rubbed a bit harder. "Why don't you talk to Yuko-san about letting you off for tonight?"

"I doubt that I can since that mysterious man came again this morning. He asked for Nee-san's chocolate milkshake, took a sip and left." He mumbled.

"Must be hard on her pride." Mia shook her head and left.

Atsuya laid his head on the counter hoping to get some shut eye until his sister came back down after showering. He groaned when his CCM beeped with a message and opened it. He flinched when he saw the sender's ID. 'Charlotte? What does she want?'

_When are you going to ask me out? _

_Charlotte  
>XXX<em>

"Like hell I would ask her out!" He hissed and deleted the message.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aiii!" Atsuya jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor. "Reina-nee-san, what are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to Yuko for a moment." Mito-sensei calmly explained, not surprised at his outburst at all since this was a slightly common occurrence when they were kids.

Atsuya sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, but just so you know she's in a bad mood."

Mito-sensei nodded and took a seat while Atsuya went to fetch his sister. Her mind unconsciously drifted to the photo in her handbag of her and her father that was taken a few years ago before he went missing. Reaching into her handbag, she slipped it out so that she could look at it again. Tears formed in her eyes and she tightened her grip on the photograph.

"Hey."

Mito-sensei looked up and quickly hid the photo back in her handbag and blinked away her tears. "Yuko."

Yuko frowned when she noticed the tears and reached into the freezer. "Bad day too?"

"Today is my father's birthday." Mito-sensei whispered.

Yuko froze and turned around with a sad frown. "Oh." She placed a cup of ice cream in front of her.

Mito-sensei raised an eyebrow at her friend and at the ice cream. Yuko shrugged and pushed it towards her. "It's on the house."

Skeptically, Mito-sensei took a bit of it. Her eyes lighted up as the taste erupted in her mouth. "It's good."

"Thanks. I made it myself." Yuko pulled a chair and sat down beside her friend. "You know, if my dad did not make me a teacher at Fantasy, I would have opened up my own ice cream store."

"Sounds very much like you." Mito-sensei admitted. They shared a laugh before becoming quiet.

"So what brings you here?" Yuko asked, hoping to break the silence.

Mito-sensei shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to someone. Jin is a good friend, but I feel more comfortable opening up to you."

"Any time." Yuko shrugged. "I just hope that we find your father soon."

Mito-sensei nodded in agreement. She hesitated for a second and asked her friend a question that has been on her mind for a while. "Yuko, it was your father who forbade you to contact me and our old friends. So how would he react if he knew that you are helping me now?"

Yuko gave a careless shrug. "To be honest, I don't really care about that. He left without a word about two years ago and never contacted us. Had another teacher not taken up the role of the headmaster of Fantasy, I might not have been able to come to this island and keep an eye on Arata and Reika."

Mito-sensei lowered her head. "Sorry about your father."

"That's ok." Yuko waved it off. "Atsuya and I learned to live without that bastard. I won't be satisfied until I give him a good beating."

Mito-sensei was unsure of how to respond to this but a cry from upstairs saved her from doing so. "What was that?"

Yuko frowned although her eyes betrayed fear in them. "I don't know. We better take a look."

* * *

><p>Atsuya's day had gone from bad to worse. He had heard some noise from his sister's room but knew it could not be her since she was still with Mito-sensei. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door of her room and someone shoveled him away and ran out of the fire escape.<p>

"No!" Atsuya quickly ran to the fire escape but there was no one to be seen. "Where could he have gone?"

"Atsuya, what happened?" Yuko asked as she emerged from the stairs with Mito-sensei behind her.

"A thief!" Atsuya gestured to her room. "There was a thief in your room!"

"What?" Yuko squeaked and ran back into her room. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw that her lower drawer of her clothes cabinet was open. Among the items inside, she realized that something was missing. Her face became pale and her eyes widened.

"Nee-san?"

"Yuko?"

Yuko turned around, scarring the both of them with her pale face and wide eyes. She opened her mouth and let out a scream.

* * *

><p>"Her tube top was stolen!?" Mia, Arata and Reika exclaimed in disbelieve the next day when Atsuya told them the next day. Haruki, Yuno and Sakuya, who were with them, winced at that.<p>

"I'm afraid that's what happened." Atsuya hung his head. "She's freaked out although she seems normal enough."

"He deserves to be punished by hanging!" Reika cried, whipping out a length of rope from who knows where.

"That's a bit harsh…"

"Then we will kick his ass!" Mia added, completely ignoring what Atsuya said.

"But wouldn't you be caught for assault on someone?" Yuno pointed out. Reika and Mia gasped and glared at her.

"Yuno, do you consider yourself as a woman?" Reika demanded.

"Well, technically, I'm still a teen…"

"How would you like it if some guy stole your underwear and enjoy sniffing it?" Mia countered.

Yuno became pale at that question and Haruki decided that they had gone too far. "Mia, Reika, that's a bit overboard."

"Shut up!" They ganged up on him.

"You are a boy so stay out of this!" Mia jabbed in his chest.

"Arata, say something." Sakuya whispered at him.

"Girls, we have to catch him first before beating him up." That made Mia and Reika stop harassing Haruki and Yuno.

Sakuya fell down at that. "Arata, you are supposed to stop them."

"I did." Arata said innocently. "I stopped them from creating a commotion. Besides, it's not like I'm going to sit out of this. Yuko-nee needs us."

"Good luck in convincing her to let you help her." Atsuya spoke up. "She completely rejected my offer to help earlier and Reina-nee's suggestion to report this to the police."

"We'll think of something." Arata and the two girls got up and went upstairs to talk to Yuko.

* * *

><p>"Yuko-nee, how can you not tell us about something as bad as what happened last night?" Reika demanded when they stormed into the office.<p>

"It's not a big deal." Yuko said nonchalantly.

"Not a big deal to have your tube top stolen?" Mia countered.

"Yuko-nee, let us help you." Arata begged. "We don't want to see you distressed like this."

"Who said that I am distress about this!?" Yuko questioned.

"Your shirt." They said simultaneously. Yuko looked down at her shirt and cursed. Her shirt was buttoned up to the top, an action which was unusual for her since she likes to leave two buttons undone with her tube top showing a bit.

* * *

><p>"So this is the fourth time." Arata mused as he went through his notes of the incident as they gathered in the security room to look over the security camera footage. "Must be a stalker."<p>

"So have there been any weird mail coming in?" Mia asked.

"Yes. Junk mail."

"And any silent calls?" Reika asked this time.

"Yes."

"Do you feel like someone is watching your back in a creepy manner?" Arata questioned as he observed the recordings.

"Yes." Yuko said exasperatedly.

"Wait!" Atsuya slapped his head. "I just thought of something. The mysterious man came in yesterday and your tube top was stolen the same night!"

Everyone looked at Yuko expectantly and she gave in. "Alright," she threw her hands up in defeat. "Each time the mysterious man came in, someone broke into my room and took you know what."

"Do you think it is the same man?" Reika wondered.

"No, I don't think so." Atsuya shook his head. "Their body built was different."

"Then maybe they are accomplices." Mia suggested. "Any luck on the security footage?"

"There's only the back of the culprit in here." Arata tapped his finger on the keyboard in thought. "But there's no mysterious man in any of the footages."

"What!?" Mia and Reika exclaimed.

"It's like he's a phantom." Atsuya remarked. "We didn't have any luck either when we checked them before."

"Then we should set up more security when we see that man. Maybe we could…"

"NO!" Yuko roared. "Are you trying to drive away the customers? I don't want any of you to investigate this matter anymore!"

With that she stormed out of the room, leaving them stunned.

"I'll talk to her." Atsuya offered and ran out to catch up with his sister. He finally caught up to her at the stairs.

"Please let us help, nee-san." Atsuya begged. "We're worried of you."

But Yuko ignored him and continued going down. Atsuya wondered if there was something he could say to convince her when something that Mia mentioned in her conversation with Yuno entered his mind. He might get beaten up for saying it, but it just might give her the push to ask for help.

"He might be sniffing your tube top."

Yuko froze in her steps and Atsuya continued hesitantly. "H-he must be doing it every day. Before bed and when he wakes up…"

Yuko spun around with her face looking like she had seen a ghost. She screamed and ran back upstairs into the security room. "I'll let you investigate! Happy?"

Arata grinned and nodded. "Alright, Mia, you will check the crime scene for any clues. Reika will ask around for anything suspicious and I will enhance the security measures of the building."

"What about me?" Atusya asked, pointing at himself.

"You could keep an eye out for anyone suspicious from the bar." Arata offered. Atsuya groaned and hung his head.

"That's got to be the most boring job." He complained.

"I don't think so." Yuko smirked. "We're pulling another all-nighter tonight!"

* * *

><p>The next day, all of them gathered at the sports centre to reassess their information. So far, none of them had any luck.<p>

"There are some students who saw him during the weekends but other than that, there are absolutely nothing known about him." Reika sighed as she gave her report.

"Nothing suspicious at the crime scene either." Mia said and sat down beside her boyfriend. "What about you Atsuya?"

"Nothing except chili really does not go well with any of our drinks." He mumbled tiredly.

Arata raised an eyebrow but left it. "So the enhanced security measures have gone well…except, Yuko refuses to let me chance the door lock of her room and the fire escape."

"That's not surprising." Atsuya sighed. "Those locks are the same ones that we used to have at home. Yuko once told me that it was our only connection to home while we are on the island."

"Hm…" The four of them sank into deep thought which was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and heavy footsteps approaching the counter.

"Welcome…" Atsuya trailed off when he saw that it was the mysterious man they were investigating. As usual, he was wearing shades and heavy clothing which struck strange to Arata as it was close to summer already.

"Orange juice." The man muttered.

Atsuya nodded and quickly prepared the juice.

"Mia, follow him later." Arata whispered to her. She nodded and gave an 'ok' sign.

"Here." Atsuya settled the glass in front of the man and he took a sip. Arata and Reika watched intensely to gauge his reaction. Without a word, he placed a few coins on the counter and left.

"I'll go after him." Mia whispered. Arata nodded and slipped off to the security room with Reika.

* * *

><p>"Still no sign of him." Arata sighed as he double checked the security footage.<p>

"That guy is either a phantom or very good in avoiding the camares." Reika remarked.

"I would think that it is the latter." Arata said and readjusted the cameras. "But if he shows up today, it means that there is a very high chance that the predator will strike again tonight. We need to be ready for him."

"But how should we do so?"

Arata drummed his fingers on the table in thought. "I think that if we have the extra security, the culprit won't show up. So, we will pretend to lower our guard and trap him."

Reika nodded. "Sounds like a plan. All we need to do now is to wait for Mia to report in."

The moment those words left her mouth, Arata received a call on his CCM. "Speak of the devil…Mia, what is it?"

_"I lost him. It seems that he noticed me. I'm coming back now."_

"Good. I've came up with a plan to trap the thief." Arata informed her. "Oh, and can you grab some rope on the way? We may need it."

_"Ok." _She answered sounding puzzled.

"Thanks." Arata hung up and was met with Reika's curious face.

"You thought of a plan already?"

"Not exactly original, but it'll work." He assured her. "…Although, I'm having my suspicions of what is the truth of this matter."

"What?" Reika cocked her head.

"The mysterious man in shades…the thief…and Yuko-nee's reluctance to change the lock…" Arata's eyes suddenly lighted up. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Reika asked eagerly.

"All will be known tonight." Arata whispered.

* * *

><p>Atsuya could not believe he would be stay up again that night. He had hoped that Mia had cornered the mysterious man and got an answer for them to find the culprit but she lost him and Arata had made a plan which needed him to stay alert in his sister's room. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, wanting to drop off any moment. The sleepless nights were getting to him.<p>

A creak made him snap his eyes open long enough to see a man slipping into the room. From his hiding place in the closet, he could make out the man as the same one he caught two nights ago. Deciding it was time to act, he stepped out of his hiding place and blocked the door. "Wait, you are not going to get away with this!"

The man jumped and quickly tried to run past him but Reika and Mia jumped out of their hiding place in the bathroom and landed on him.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Not until we are done with you!"

Atsuya stepped back to give them some room for their scuffle as the girls tied up the intruder with the rope Arata asked Mia to get. The lights snapped back on as Yuko and Arata came into the room.

"Alright girls, good job." Arata praised them. "And Atsuya, nice blockade."

"Yuko-nee, this is the guy who has been stealing your tube top." Reika hauled him up and forced him to face Yuko.

"So it was you." Yuko grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and eyed him menacingly.

"Yuko-nee, wait." Arata held up his hand to pacify her. "I want to question him on a few things first."

Yuko huffed and released her grip, sending the man sprawling on the floor. "Fine, but make it quick."

Arata nodded in thanks and turned to Reika. "Can you identify him?"

Reika rummaged through his pockets until she found a wallet and took out a name card. "Hi name is Kimura Tomio. He runs the lingerie shop in town call His Angelica." She announced with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"So, why were you stealing Yuko-nee's tube tops?" Arata questioned.

"I can't stand her wearing tube tops. They are not underwears." Kimura mumbled. He jumped up and started ranting, "Listen! I am an artist! An authentic pioneer! The ideal underwear that refines a woman and her body that makes the underwear shine. My dream is to create the ideal underwear that will bring out the beauty of a woman! To restrict your breast in something other than _my_ underwear is blasphemy! I even sent you those pictures to help you realize it!"

"What is he talking about?" Atsuya whispered to his girlfriend.

"I have absolutely no idea." Mia whispered back in disgust. "But it sounds like he's talking like we women wear underwear only to show them off like sluts."

Atsuya winced and backed off slightly until he was beside Arata who did not like what Kimura was saying. "Let's shut him up before Yuko-nee kills him."

Atsuya nodded but before he or Arata could make a move, Yuko grabbed the collar of his shirt again and shook him. "Are those your last words?"

Kimura squirmed and shook badly. Arata realized that he had to move before it was too late. "Yuko-nee, I do not intend to stop you, but can you wait until we have found out the truth of this case?"

Everyone snapped their heads at him in surprise. Mia cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ah. Kimura Tomio, there is one more thing I want to ask you." Arata said to the man. "How did you enter the building?"

"Eh? The door of the fire escape was unlocked…"

"What are you say?" Yuko demanded. "I checked the lock and it was certainly locked before we carried out this plan."

"It was unlocked, Yuko-nee." Arata calmly stated.

"What?"

"He's been observing this place every day."Arata nodded at Kimura. "And he witnessed a certain person unlocking the door, going in and out of the building through the fire escape. Then he entered from there, the unlocked door. He assumed that it was one of the staff of the building. And we thought he was your accomplice. But," Arata narrowed his eyes. "Both assumptions turned out to be wrong though."

"What are you talking about?" Yuko questioned.

"Yuko-nee, your refusal to change the lock was the right choice." Arata stated, looking straight into her eyes.

Yuko and Atsuya's eyes became wide when they finally understood what Arata was implying.

"After all this time…" Yuko whispered softly. She straightened up and headed for the door. "Atsuya, come on. Mia, Reika, take care of that scumbag. I don't care what you do, just make sure he will eat his words."

Mia and Reika exchanged smirks and eyed Kimura evilly.

"Of course, Yuko-nee."

"Anything to teach this scumbag a lesson."

Arata grimaced slightly and patted the older man's shoulder. "Good luck, although you did bring this upon yourself." With that, he left him to the mercy of two seemingly bloodthirsty girls.

* * *

><p>Yuko turned on the lights at the counter and quickly spotted a box out of place and knew who the deliverer was.<p>

"Nee-san?" Atsuya peaked over her shoulder as she opened the box.

"It looks like father came here all this time to make fun of our drinks." Yuko said humorlessly and took out several items from the box which consists of a custom made blender, a special mixer and an ice cream maker. At the bottom was a letter addressed to the both of them. Atsuya took it out and took out the letter inside.

"It seems to be instructions for his special chocolate milkshake and watermelon juice." Atusya shook his head.

Yuko snatched the letter and shifted through the papers. "If you came back then at least say something…" She stopped when she came to the last letter. Tears filled her eye as she read it.

_ The next time I am here, let me try your ice cream and Atsuya's chocolate milkshake. Give my regards to Arata and Reika. Good luck in finding the Gem of Wishes._

Atsuya's eyes became watery as he too read it. "Father…"

"That bastard." Yuko muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ne, did you guys here?" Yuno asked as she approached the first platoon's table the next day at breakfast. "His Angelica's owner suddenly decided to close down his shop and move back to the mainland."<p>

"Really?" Arata asked barely looking up from his coffee.

"Also, there is a rumor that the stalker that was terrorizing Kuriko-san has been apprehended but instead of turning him to the police, she let him go." Yuno added with a frown.

"It means that she taught him a lesson." Arata said nonchalantly. "If I know her, she would not call the police but deal with the culprit herself."

Mia resisted the urge to snort at that statement. In reality, it was her and Reika who taught him a lesson, not Yuko.

_'Best not to let them know or they'll freak out.' _Arata warned her. She rolled her eyes and finished her toast.

"I don't know about you, but isn't it too much of a coincidence that the owner of His Angelica moved back to the mainland and the stalker was apprehended?" Sakuya wondered.

"It's too much of a coincidence indeed." Haruki said narrowing his eyes sharply at Arata and Mia.

"Who knows?" Arata shrugged. "I have yet to talk to Yuko-nee about this."

"That reminds me, we have to head there soon." Mia said as normally as she could to avoid Haruki being suspicious of them.

"What are we waiting for then." Arata got up with his tray in hands. "Come on Mia. Reika went ahead and she'll probably snatch all the good practice mats if we don't head there now."

"Coming." Mia grabbed her tray and followed him out.

"They're acting suspicious." Hikaru said after they left the building.

"I agree. It's possible they had something to do with apprehending the stalker." Yuno nodded in agreement.

"But aren't we thinking this a little too far?" Sakuya wondered. "It could be that Kuriko-san dealt with the stalker but they don't want to talk about it."

"That's…probably what happened." Haruki slowly said.

"Even so, I have a feeling they know more than they are letting on." Hikaru added.

"Ma, I doubt they would tell us even if we ask them." Sakuy told him.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad the stalker has been caught." Mito-sensei told her friend as they sat at in Yuko's office.<p>

"Me too." Yuko said absentmindedly. "But the identity of the man in shades shocked all of us."

"Who would have thought that your father would come all the way to the island just to see you and Atsuya." Mito-sensei whispered.

"I'm still shock about that. But I doubt that he would be coming back in the near future." Yuko sighed. She studied her friend for a moment and grasped her hand. "We'll find your father. I promise."

"Thanks." Mito-sensei smiled before a quizzical look formed on her face. "By the way, how did you deal with the stalker?"

"I let the girls deal with him." Yuko smiled proudly and took a sip of tea. "They…let's just say that they taught him a lesson he would never forget."

"Did they beat him up?" Mito-sensei asked worriedly.

Yuko looked away sheepishly. "Sort of."

"And you let them?"

"Yup." Yuko nodded.

Mito-sensei shook her head. "I can't believe you did that."

"It comes naturally." Yuko shrugged. "One thing I appreciate is their lack of restrain from time to time. It means that they would do anything for their love ones. I'm sure that they would do the same for you if needed."

Mito-sensei sighed but did not say anything more about it. That was just the way her friend was, she reasoned. There was no need to push it.

* * *

><p><strong>This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. <strong>

**This chapteris mostly based off the fourth episode of Kamisama no Memochou. I own nothing from that anime either.**


End file.
